Shattered
by Eclare Drama
Summary: Clare's parents use to always fight every are's dad started to drink right after Darcy left for some reason.He comes home drunk and takes his anger out on Clare. One day he took it to far beating her mother and she passed away. Eli and Clare are at Eli's house when he discovers a bruise on her stomach. What will happens?Read to find out!
1. Worried

Shattered

_chapter:1_

_Imformation:_

_**Clare and Eli have been together for 5 months**_

_**Clare's parents use to always fight every 's dad(Randall) started to drink right after Darcy left for some comes home drunk and takes his anger out on Clare. One day he took it to far beating her mother and she passed away.**_

_**Clare's dad is abusive and over proctective of Clare!**_

_**Eli's Point Of View-**_

Eli and Clare-(making out on his bed.)

Eli-(lifts up Clare's shirt and see's a fresh bruise on her stomach)

_What the heck is this?A fresh bruise? I know that wasn't there before. _

Clare-(pushes Eli off her her and pulls her shirt back down)

Eli-Clare?What happend?

Care-N-nothing!...i just fell out of bed a few nights ago(looking down)

_First she is a terrible liar. When she lies she studders. Second,I know that just happend soon. The only question is...how,when,where and WHO did that to MY Clare!_

Eli-Clare I know thats a lie. Thats a fresh bruise,what happend?

Clare-So your calling me a liar! (getting angry)

_Clare has never gotten angry or yelled at me for something like this so I know somethings up._

Eli-No i'm not Clare trust me i'm not.(lie) Just tell me,we made a promise we would never hide secerts from each other.

Clare-Just drop it!(grabs her purse and walks towards his closed bedroom door.

Eli-(jumps off of his bed and gets to the door before she does and stands in front of it blocking her way to leave) If someone's hurting you,you can tell me,you know that Clare. I'm here for you...I-I ...I love you. (takes his hands in hers)

Clare-(Looks down at their hands then back into his eyes) I wish I could...I-I just can't! (brakes down crying)

Eli-(embraces her in a hug)

Clare-Eli...I-I love you too...b-but I can't ...I'm sorry...(she whispers)

Eli-Its okay...but always know as your boyfriend and best friend...you can talk to me.(Lets her cry into him until she has to go home. She gives him a sweet and gental peck on the cheek and leaves.)

End of chapter 1!

_**Sorry its short but for now its gonna have to be!Review tell me what you think! :) love you guys! PM me I will love to talk about anything!**_


	2. Coming home late

Shattered

_chapter:2_

_**Clare's Point Of View-**_

_Darn!Darn!Darn! I have to be more careful,Eli was about to find out about what my dad does to me. He knows I don't have a mom anymore but he just doesn't know what happend. _

I walk into my front door of my house queitly. When I turned around there was my dad sitting in front of me, a beer bottle in his hand;empty; glaring at me _This is not good_

Clare's dad-(Throws the beer bottle at the wall and it smashes into tiny millions of peices. He stands from his chair) WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! IT'S ALMOST 11:30!

Clare-(scared out of her mind) _This is not good,this is bad very bad...!_- I-I was at a friends house:Alli's I swear we were,we were working on homework (lie)

Clare's dad-Let me see it!NOW!

Clare-(Turns around and reaches for her bookbag. There on her neck lies a fresh dark pink circle.)

Randall ;Clare dad;-(Notices and is beyond angry) WHAT THE FCK IS ON YOUR NECK!

Clare-(thinking:_OMG!OMG!OMG! stupid Eli why did he have to give me a ! When I see him he is gonna get it! If I get to see him)_ I...i-it nothing...jsu ta bruise we were playing the wii and I fell. (_way to go Clare! now i'm in more trouble for lieing_)

Randall-(Slaps her and she falls to the ground with a 'thod'. He kicks her in the ribs about 6 times,stops looks at her which she is trying to gasp for air)DON'T YOU EVER LIE TO ME AGAIN YOU FAT WHORE! WHO WERE YOU WITH...THIS ELI BOY!DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW ABOUT HIM...I KNOW WHEN HE COMES OVER HERE WHEN I LEAVE TO GO TO WORK! AND YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANY ONE ABOUT WHAT I DO TO YOU OR YOU WILL END UP JUST LIKE YOUR MOM WHEN SHE TRIED TO TELL!DEAD! (With that he went back upstairs and was out for the night)

Clare-(everything went black and she pasted out)

_**Eli's Point Of View-**_

AT DEGRASSI THE NEXT MORNING

Eli-(I was walking to english 4st period and i still have'nt seen Clare then I bumped into Adam) Hey Adam did you see Clare,we got into a fight yesterday and I have'nt seen he all day!(talking fast)

Adam-Woah! Dude slow down...what happend!

Eli-Okay Clare was over my house yesterday then I notice a bruise on her stomach where her rib is then I asked her about it then she flipped out and started to cry and said she wish she can tell me but she can't then she left and now she's not here...god what if something happend to her! (his voice is cracking at the end)

Adam-(letting the imformation he just got sink in) Just go to her house after school see if she's okay...maybe she's just sick alright?

Eli-No but she walked home by herself last night...God i'm such a bad boyfriend!

Adam-Eli snap out of it! No your not...A good boy friend will see if she's okay after school..Alright?

Eli-Alright. Thanks Adam! Maybe your right!

Adam-Yea...I know know move your we have to get to class (they walked to english)


	3. Talk to me!

Shattered

_chapter:3_

_**Eli's Point Of View-**_

_**After school at Clare's house**_

I arrived at Clare's house and notice that her father's car was I will be able to talk to her alone. I knocked on the door about three times and waited for a answer. When I was about to knock again I heard a faint cry. "Clare?-" I was inturpted by a loud sob that sounded like Clare. The door was unlocked. Werid. I opened the door to find Clare laying on her side clutching her stomach crying. "Clare!?" I ran to her side and lifted her up in sitting positions holding her with my hands on her shoulnder so she won't fall back down.

She yelped in pain of me lifting her up. "Clare what happend?"

"E-Eli...it hurts...put me down...I-i-it hurts." She cried. I layed her back down softly and stared at her laying down, broken.

"Clare what happend?Who did this?Did this happend last night?God i'm such a bad boyfriend,I should of never let you leave last night!"

"I g-got hurt really bad...Someone did do this to me-" I interupted her," Who!Who did this to you!?"

"Don't worry about it...Just take me upstairs to my room. My dad won't be home until a few more hours so just take me to my room ." I did as what she said and lifted her up and brought her upstairs to her room. I closed her door with my foot and locked it for some reason. I layed her down softly on her bed and pulled the covers over her. After I did that I took her computer chair that was besides her bed and sat down.

"Babe I'm sorry for last night." She looked at me and I saw a hand praint on her left cheek. My eyes widen "Who did that Clare! Don't even lie to me Clare.!?" She flinched a little at my little out burst.

"I can't tell you Eli...please I do want to but I can't." " So you want to tell me but you can't? Clare that doesn't make any sense if you want to tell me, tell me no one is holding you back."

She shook her head and said," Eli it's not that simple. If I told you whats going on...you would leave me or try to take me away from here." I scrunched my eye brows "What-Clare I would never leave you. You know that. I love you, but Clare this is scaring me we've been together for five months I know when somethings wrong, This Clare is scaring me...who is doing this to you...WHO!?"

"Eli...please just promise me to always stay with me. Promise to never leave me. Your the only person I have left on my side besides Adam." I sat down on her bed next to her and said, "I'm not going anywhere, but seeing bruises on you like this tells me something is wrong,and your hiding it from me Clare. Your boyfriend...your best friend ...your _dad_!Just talk to me. If you want me to keep it a secert I will just tell me what is going on, I can help you." I gave her a peck on the lips and waited for her to answer me

_**Clare's Point Of View-**_

I thought for a second on what Eli just said._Just talk to me. If you want me to keep it a secert I will just tell me what is going on, I can help you. _That sentence kept running through my mind. If I tell him he would want me to leave and come stay with him or something. Don't get me wrong I would love to stay with Eli and get away from my dad but this house is where I grew up. The only reason I won't leave is beacuse my mom use to stay in this house. My mom use to come in my room everyday and wake me up. My mom use to cook me dinner and we would talk about everything and anything. This house reminds me so much of my mom I don't want to leave. I can still smell her perfum on the couch. Ever since my mom died my dad's hits gotten worse and worse that i'm so scared to leave the house and come back one hour late and get the worse beaten ever.

I look into Eli's eyes and say," Eli...Please If I tell you...you have to keep it a secert. I'm really scared. I'm terrified." I cried

"I promise Clare just tell me...Please..."

"My d-" I was inturpted by the front door opening and closing.

_**What do you think is going to happen I don't know either Give me your ideas I would love to hear them all! Me and my friend Kayonna have been starting to write this story on paper so that's why in the first two chapters it was like a little...Play! Sorry but now its back to normal cuz I'm writing it on my computer now not paper! Shout out to: DarkAngel1858 Thank you so much for liking this story guys have a good evening!**_


	4. Telling The Truth

_**Shattered**_

_**Chapter:4**_

_**Previously on **__**Shattered:**_

_I thought for a second on what Eli just talk to me. If you want me to keep it a secert I will just tell me what is going on, I can help you. That sentence kept running through my mind. If I tell him he would want me to leave and come stay with him or something. Don't get me wrong I would love to stay with Eli and get away from my dad but this house is where I grew up. The only reason I won't leave is beacuse my mom use to stay in this house. My mom use to come in my room everyday and wake me up. My mom use to cook me dinner and we would talk about everything and anything. This house reminds me so much of my mom I don't want to leave. I can still smell her perfum on the couch. Ever since my mom died his hits gotten wrose and worse that i'm so scared to leave the house and come back one hour late and get the worse beaten ever. _

_I look into Eli's eyes and say," Eli...Please If I tell you...you have to keep it a secert. I'm really scared. I'm terrified." I cried_

_"I promise Clare just tell me...Please..."_

_"My d-" I was inturpted by the front door opening and closing._

_**Clare's Point Of View-**_

I froze in my spot. My dads home. He wasn't suppose to be home until a few hours. Maybe he didn't work today, maybe he went out to the bar and hooked up with a young whore! Whoa...my vocabulary is getting worse and worse. To tell the truth i'm scared to death right now. My dad is probably going to come up here yell at me and hit me for having a boy over the house without him knowing.-

Eli! I look over at Eli with my shinning baby blue eyes. Eli gave me a questioning look and said,

" Is that your dad?" I nodded. " Maybe he can help you. We both can take down who ever did this to you. I'll be right back i'm going to talk to him and see if he can help. Well...of course he will help your his daughter." He got up and was starting to make his way to my door but I leaned forward ignoring the pain through out my body and grasp his arm and he looked into my terrified eyes.

"Eli please. Don't!" I released his arm and he walked to the other side of the room and started pacing slowly," Why Clare? Someone hurt you and you don't want me to help?Or even your dad?That's just bull!" He punched my wall and started breathing hard. He had his back towards me and his hands balled up resting a little above his head. I felt bad for making him mad. If he went downstairs and tried to talk to my father my father will know that I told someone about him abusing me.

"Eli?" I whimpered. He didn't say anything just breathed heavy "Eli. Talk to me" I whispered. He started punching the wall over and over muttering things under his breathe like' _My clare. My sweet baby'_ or _' Dead who-ever-dead'_ I could barely hear him because of the loud banging coming from him taking his anger out on my ocean blue wall. "Eli stop! Just calm down!" He turned around his face slightly red, his fist balled up and tears steaming down his face. I crocked my head to the side lightly confused. Why was he crying?

" Eli. Eli baby come here." He walked over to my bed and sat down and looked at the floor. I moved my hand and lifted his chin so he was looking into my eyes. "Eli. Please just calm down okay. I understand that your mad. But if you was in my shoes you would be terrified to tell someone. I want to tell you but I don't know how you'll react." He shook his head 'no' and said, "Clare that's the thing. You can tell me anything. Just tell me! We said we won't hide things from each other and here you are, hiding things from me. Only thing I want to do is make sure your safe. Only thing I've been trying to do is make **you** happy Clare"

" You reallly, really, **really **want to know?" He nodded. I sighed and said,"My dad. He hits me. A lot. He comes home drunk after work or before or just anytime he wants and makes me his human punching bag. Remember when I told you my mom died in a car crash?" He nodded again "Well she died because of my dad. He beat her to death." I let out of deep breath that I was holding and looked down into my lap.

"Why can't you leave? Stay with someone else. Like a family member?" I looked back up at eli and answered his question,"I can't! Before my mom died and before my dad started to put his hands on my mom and I, My mom signed a paper right after they got married stated that if anything happen to her my dad would have full custody of me until I'm 18. Until then I'm stuck he-he-her-" I began sobbing into my hands. I felt the bed shift and then Eli's arms wrapped around me bringing me into his chest.

"Its okay Clare. We're in this together. I'm not going to leave you. Everything's going to be okay." I moved slowly because of the pain my dad cause on me and moved in between Eli's legs. My chest pressed against his, my arms wrapped around his torso. Eli moved us so we was laying down. Him laying on his side with his arms wrapped around my shoulders tightly. Me with my head in his chest with my arm around his torso , sobbing and our legs locked together. Soon I feel asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**An Hour Later-**_

I woke up from my sleep from a loud bang. I moved my body hastily scared that my sides will start hurt but then I felt nothing. Nothing at all. No pain. Just a little bit but not enough to make me stop walking. I guess having Eli here with me rubbing his hands up and downs up sides and stomach really helped. I looked to my side and saw that Eli wasn't laying down with my any longer. I climbed out of bed and walked to the window. Hmm. Eli's car is still here so he has to be here somewhere. My room door opened and closed having me turn around to find Eli standing there with a smirk planting on his face.

"Your up," He walked over to me and planted a kiss on my forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yea. I think by you being here and me resting helped the pain. Not to sound rude but why are you here? Didn't my dad come back?" He shook his head and said,

"No. That was stupid Adam! I swear I was going to stab him," He chuckled. I looked at him confused telling him to tell me more. " I walked downstairs to get something to drink after you feel asleep. I heard noises coming from the living room and I thought it was your dad so I grabbed a knife and walked slowly to your living room. (**Q/A: Clare's house on the outside is the same but the living room and kitchen is different. Her room is the same) **When I turned the corner Adam was eating a bag of chips walking towards me. He screamed and dropped the remote and chips and held up his hands like I was suppose to shoot him!" He burst into laughter and so did I. After we stopped laughing I asked,

"Where's Adam?"

"Oh he's downstairs. He wanted to see you" I nodded and made my way downstairs preparing to tell Adam about my dad because I know he would want to know whats wrong with his best friend and I want to tell Adam. He's like a brother to me. Three questions that was on my mind was 1) How did Adam get inside my house

2) Wheres my dad 

and

3)How is Adam going to take the news


End file.
